L'histoire de deux frères
by Lucyle2B
Summary: Deux frères séparés par la vie et les actes de leur mère , que la vie a finalement réussi à réunir


Hook est un homme très distingué , au regard ténébreux , qui fait chavirer le coeur de ses dames . Il a un frère , qu'il n'a pas connu ou très peu car ils ont été séparés très jeunes par la folie de leur mère qui ne pensait qu'au pouvoir et à la magie .( du moins c'est ce qu'on lui à faire croire ) Il se retrouva orphelin , abandonné par sa mère à l'âge de 4 ans . La chance lui a sourit car il a été recueilli par un jeune couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants , pour ce couple , Hook était un cadeau du ciel . Mais Hook a grandit et il s'est toujours promit de retrouver son frère Charmant , coûte que coûte , quoi qu'il arrive et peut importe le prix à payer , d'où son dicton " un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qu'il a ".

Charmant est différent de son frère Hook , bien qu'ils soit tout aussi irrésistible et gentil , il est totalement instable . En effet , abandonné également par sa mère , lui n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur une famille aussi aimante et bienveillante que celle de Hook . Sa punition a été de rester avec son père , qui n'était autre qu'un voleur , un menteur et qui plus est n'avait jamais voulu de ses garçons . La seule chose qui comptait pour lui , c'était de retrouver son frère qu'on lui avait arraché quand il avait à peine 6 ans . Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose , pouvoir grandir afin de retrouver son frère , car sans lui , la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue et que quoi qu'il arrive il le retrouverait toujours .

C'était un 5 juin 1985 , que la vie de Hook et charmant a basculé . En effet , leur mère , les avait abandonné : Hook dans la forêt , Charmant dans les griffes de son père , sans crier gare , sans s'être retournée , elle s'en est allée . Pas parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas , au contraire , elle a du les laisser afin de les protéger , car elle savait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et qu'elle devait les éloigner pour les mettre en sécurité , afin de résoudre ce problème , car elle les aimait plus que tout , et faire cet énorme sacrifice , lui a rempli le coeur de noirceur et de méchanceté au fil des années .

Quand les deux frères furent séparés , ils ont crié de toute leur force , ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher mais leur mère , les avais laissé un à un , et bien entendu , elle les avait séparé .

Elle n' a jamais compris cette relation que ces deux garçons avaient , au vu de leur jeune âge , elle se demandait comment deux êtres aussi petits pouvaient être liés par un lien aussi fort , car ces garçons s'aimaient plus que tout . Quelque part elle était jalouse de cette relation . C'est quelque chose qui l'a dépassait et malgré tous ses efforts et ses tours de passe passe magique , rien ne parvint à égaler cet amour .

Charmant avait grandi . Il était devenu stable et savait très bien manier l'épée . Une femme le lui avait apprit . Il avait su trouver en cette femme le soutien et tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour trouver une stabilité qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent . Il était enfin tombé dans le droit chemin malgré l'absence de son frère . Charmant étant maintenant adulte et capable de se débrouiller , parti à la recherche de son frère bien aimé . Il savait que le chemin serait long et qu'il rencontrerait tout un tas d'obstacles , et qu'il devait aussi laisser derrière lui , la femme avec qui il avait trouvé ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille , il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger , il savait que ce serait dur , mais que quoi qu'il arrive , c'est un voyage qu'il devait faire , et qu'il devait faire seul . Il dit donc au revoir à celle qui fut son premier amour , sa première confidente , parti sur son cheval et se mit en chemin à la recherche de son frère .

Charmant avait entendu tout un tas d'histoire à propos de sa mère , il savait qu'elle l'avait abandonné aux griffes de son père , qu'elle était devenue malfaisante , mais malgré tout , Charmant pensait qu'il y avait toujours une partie de bon en sa mère . Après tout , il n'a entendu que ce qui se racontait sur elle . Il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches pour retrouver son frère , alors il alla voir la seule personne qui serait susceptible de l'aider : Sa mère . Il parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres pendant des jours , et après 4 jours de route , il arriva au château de sa mère . Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rentrer , en se battant avec les dizaines de gardes qui gardaient les entrées du château .

Arrivé au grand hall , il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère . Celle ci fut surprise mais elle le reconnu de suite . Malgré qu'elle est abandonné ses enfants , son coeur rempli de noirceur devint plus léger quand elle vit son garçon .

Régina : Charmant , c'est bien toi ? Dit t'elle d'une voix hésitante et tremblante tout en s'approchant de lui

Charmant : Oui c'est moi mère .

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus , tendit la main et lui caressa la joue , et prise d'une très grande émotion , elle le serra fort dans ses bras . Charmant ne répondit pas à cette étreinte et s'écarta lentement pour ne pas la brusquer .

Je suis désolée lui dit elle , tout en reculant de trois pas en arrière et essuyant ses larmes .

Charmant : Je suis désolé , ( dit il confus ) je ne suis pas venu ici pour te pardonner ou t'enlacer ou pour te donner tout autre forme de tendresse . Je suis venu ici parce que je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à retrouver mon frère .

Régina : Ton frère ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais t'aider , et pourquoi le ferais je ? Dit elle surprise

Charmant : Tu le feras parce que tu restes notre mère malgré tout et que je suis sur qu'au fond de toi il y a encore du bon . Tu me l'as toujours dis , tu m'as sans cesse répéter qu'on ne naît pas mauvais , mais qu'on le devient .

Régina: Tu crois ça , comment peux tu croire qu'il y a du bon en moi alors que j'ai abandonné mes deux garçons .

Charmant : A toi de me le dire , je ne te connaîs pas mère , mais ce regard sur ton visage quand tu m'as vu , je le connais bien, j'ai ressenti la même chose , une fois quand j'ai retrouvé une personne que j'avais cru avoir perdue . ( dit il le coeur serré )

Elle soupira , baissa les yeux et tourna le dos à Charmant .

Que veux tu savoir lui dit elle

Charmant : On parle beaucoup d'un jeune garçon abandonné , un garçon qui avec le temps est devenu puissant de par sa magie . As tu entendu quelque chose à ce propos ?

Régina : Comment as tu entendu parler de ça . Qui peut raconter ce genre de choses .

Charmant : J'ai été abandonné certes , mais j'ai pas mal voyagé et les gens parlent , et quand plusieurs personnes , venues d'horizons différentes sont d'accord sur la même chose , je suis censé être à l'écoute et chercher des réponses . Tu ne crois pas ?

Régina : Les gens parlent , mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce qu'ils disent soit vrai ou que c'est de ton frère qu'il s'agit . Regarde toi , prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour retrouver celui que tu aimes tant . Tu crois vraiment que ça peut être ton frère , pourquoi ? Lui demande t'elle

Charmant : Parce qu'ils ont parlé d'un collier , un collier avec un pendentif en forme de triskel et les initiales H.K.J , celui que je lui ai donné le jour où on a été séparé avait les même initiales : Hook alias Killian Jones . Ça ne peut pas être une coincidence . Tu ne cr ...

La mère l'interrompu

C'est impossible , ça ne peut pas être lui , lui dit elle en laissant couler une larme .

Charmant : Comment ... Comment peux tu en être si sure , comment tu peux savoir s'il s'agit de lui ou non , et pourquoi ça ne serait pas ...

Régina : Parce que je l'ai enterré lui dit t'elle en lui coupant la parole et en tenant Charmant fermement par les poignets .

Charmant : Quoi . De quoi parles tu ?

Régina : Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire , tu as juste voulu croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir , comme tous les habitants de ce monde . Quand je vous ai abandonné ton frère et toi , ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai voulu . Si j'ai fait ça , c'était pour vous protéger .

Charmant : Nous protéger . Mais nous protéger de quoi

Régina: Je savais que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver , je ne savais pas quoi , ni quand ni comment , mais la seule chose que je savais c'est que je devais vous mettre à l'abri , toi et ton frère parce que vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux . Je devais vous mettre en sécurité . Quand le mal est passé , j'ai essayé de vous retrouver , mais sans succès , je ne sais pas par quelle force ou quelle magie , mais vous étiez protégé , alors il m'était impossible de vous retrouver . Alors un jour j'ai décidé d'engager un chasseur afin de vous retrouver , et après plusieurs semaines , il m'a dit qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé Hook , alors je lui ai demandé de m'amener jusqu'à lui et c'est ce qu'il a fait . Mais quand il m'a amené à son camp , c'était trop tard , on m'a dit que ton frère était mort au combat .

Charmant : C'est impossible , je l'aurais ressenti , il n'est pas mort dit il secoué . As tu vu son corps . L'as tu vu lui cria t'il

Elle se retourna , se dirigea vers Charmant

Régina : Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage , non , mais je l'ai bel et bien entérré

Charmant : Es tu sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un marché ou d'un sort .Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois et puis tu as tellement d'ennemis . Je ne peux pas croire à sa mort . Où est il enterré ?

Régina : Il est dans mon caveau familial auprès de mon père

Charmant : Alors allons y

Régina : Quoi tu veux te rendre maintenant au caveau , parce que tu crois réellement que ton frère est en vie

Charmant : Oui allons y . Et puis de quoi as tu peur , qu'il soit bel et bien mort ou que tu t'aperçoives que tes dons de magie n'aient pas été assez perspicaces pour voir que ton fils était juste endormi . Ou simplement le fait que tu n'ai pas su nous protéger ..

Charmant avait laissé sa colère parler et sans s'en rendre compte , il venait de blesser sa mère

Charmant : Je suis désolé ...

Blessée , elle soupira , et tous les deux partirent au caveau . Une fois rendu là bas , ils descendirent en bas , ouvrirent le tombeau de Hook , et là , ils restèrent sans voix , car en effet le corps de Hook n'y était pas . Il n'y était plus

C'est impossible dit La mère de Charmant ., il était là , je l'y es mis , comment est ce possible ... Il faut qu'on retourne au château , ne perdons pas de temps

Charmant mit sa mère sur le cheval et tous deux rentrèrent aussi vite que possible au château .

Charmant : A toi de jouer maintenant , tu es puissante , tout le monde te craint , alors utilises ta magie pour retrouver mon frère

Régina : Je ne peux pas , ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça , j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui ai appartenu à ton frère pour lancer ce genre de sort .

Charmant : Si ce n'est que ça , tiens prend ça . ( Il lui tendit le collier que Hook avait donné à Charmant le jour de leur séparation )

Régina : Tu l'as gardé , pendant toutes ces années dit elle en esquissant un léger sourire .

Charmant : C'est la seule chose qui me rattachait à mon frère, et à toi en quelque sorte

La mère prit le collier , prit ses fioles de potions et prépara un sort de localisation . Elle n'était pas sur d'y arriver , et elle avait beaucoup de mal , alors charmant se rapprocha d'elle , lui prit les mains , ils se regardèrent et elle senti la force et la bonté de son fils prendre le dessus sur la magie . Ils arrivèrent enfin à localiser Hook .

Régina : Ca y est je le vois ...

Charmant : Alors où est il ? Que vois tu dit il impatient

Régina : Oui je le vois , mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas ici

Charmant : Comment ça , qu'est ce que ça signifie

Régina : Il est dans un autre monde

Charmant : Un autre monde , tu sais lequel

Régina : Neverland dit elle en regardant Charmant d'un air inquiet

Charmant : Quoi ? Il faut qu'on y aille , ne perdons pas de temps

Régina : Attend , on en peut pas y aller comme ça , c'est trop dangereux , tu connais Pan , il ne nous laissera jamais repartir , il faut qu'on se prépare

Charmant : Honnêtement , tu crois que parce qu'en se préparant à riposter , on aura plus de chances contre Pan , c'est faux . Je vais chercher mon frère avec ou sans toi , dis moi juste ce que je dois faire ?

Régina: Attend , je viens avec toi , j'ai perdu mes garçons une fois je ne les perdrais pas une seconde fois .

Charmant et sa mère prirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre afin de se rendre à Neverland . Ils prirent aussi avec eux un haricot magique que leur mère gardait précieusement , haricot qui leur servirait de porte de sortie pour revenir chez eux dans la forêt enchantée . Le voyage fut long et très éprouvant , et une fois arrivés à Neverland , ils tombèrent bien évidemment nez à nez avec Pan . Sa mère réussi à le prendre par surprise et l'immobilisa grâce à sa magie , mais elle savait très bien que sa magie n'était pas aussi puissante à Nerveland que chez elle et que le sort ne durerait pas longtemps . Ils en profitèrent donc pour s'échapper . Ils coururent à travers les bois , pendant de longs moments afin d'échapper à Pan et tous les enfants perdus , quand soudain , ils virent une espèce de cage suspendue à un arbre . Ils décidèrent de briser cette cage , et là quelqu'un en tomba . Ils s'approchèrent lentement , et là ils virent que c'était Hook , alors Charmant se précipita sans réfléchir , sans regarder aux alentours si Pan s'y trouvait ou pas . Hook était inconscient , Charmant le prit sur son dos , et avec l'aide de sa mère ils partirent loin des bois , et là arrivés près du lac , sa mère lança le haricot magique , et ils repartirent tous les trois dans leur royaume .

De retour au château , dans leur monde , Hook était toujours inconscient , Sa mère ne savait pas quoi faire , car elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver . Elle se remit donc dans sa magie à inventer et essayer toute sorte de potion .

En attendant , Charmant resta assis près de son frère à lui parler et raconter leurs souvenirs de jeunesse .

Tu te rappelles , tu me disais toujours : " Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qu'il a " . Et moi je t'ai toujours dis que quoi qu'il arrive je te retrouverais toujours et c'est ce que j'ai fait . Alors maintenant à ton tour de te battre et de me prouver que tout ce que tu me disais gamin n'était pas que du vent .Tu peux pas me laisser là comme ça , maintenant alors que j'ai passé des années à te chercher et maintenant que tu es là , je peux pas croire que tu ne puisses pas te réveiller .

Charmant laissa couler une larme sur la joue de son frère Hook . Et là par la plus grande force qu'il puisse exister , l'amour fraternel , Hook se réveilla .

Charmant et sa mère n'en revenait pas , sa mère s'interrogeait à savoir comment Charmant avait fait pour réveiller Hook . Là elle vue la joue de Hook humide , elle comprit que Charmant avait pleuré et elle comprit de suite : " L'amour est une force encore plus grande que la magie "

Hook : Qu'est ce que je fais là demanda t'il encore un peu nauséeux

Charmant : Tu es chez toi , tu es de retour à la maison

Hook , reconnu son frère aussitôt , et il le prit dans ses bras , dans une étreinte forte , partagée entre la douleur de ces dernières années et la joie de retrouver son frère , et leur étreinte fraternelle laissa couler les larmes de leur mère , car elle était heureuse pour ses deux garçons qu'ils se soient retrouvés mais qu'elles les ai également retrouvés .

Hook se dirigea vers sa mère , la serra fort dans ses bras , en lui disant " je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça et je te pardonne "

Je t'aime lui dit elle tout en le serrant aussi fort dans ses bras .

Hook se tourna maintenant vers son frère

Hook : Je savais , je savais que tu me retrouverais quoi qu'il arrive , tu me retrouverais toujours , tu me le disais déjà étant gamin et je savais que tu continuerais de me chercher jusqu'au jour où tu me trouverais , et tu m'as trouvé .

Les deux frères se prirent à nouveau dans leur bras .

Ils eurent tous les trois une discussion avec leur mère , après cette longue discussion , ils décidèrent de rester tous les trois ensemble au château , à une condition , que leur mère répare tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire , et que dorénavant , c'est le bien qui l'emporterait sur le mal .

Quand aux deux frères , ils décidèrent de parcourir ensembles les contrées , défendre ce qui ne pouvaient pas le faire tout seul . Mais entre temps Charmant avait été revoir celle qu'il avait tant aimé Jadis et lui proposa de le suivre si tel était toujours son désir , et bien évidemment elle le suivi .

Tout était parfait , Charmant s'était démené pour retrouver son frère , il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait tant , il avait renoué avec sa mère , il ne manquait plus qu'à Hook de trouver le grand amour , chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver .

Et comme dans tous les contes de fée , ils finirent leur vie paisible , à combattre ensemble , côte à côte contre le mal , car comme ils le disent , le bien l'emporte toujours sur le mal et tout comme leur mère le leur avait apprit , on ne naît pas mauvais , on le devient .


End file.
